Aliança Eclíptica
by T. Lecter
Summary: Mello queria compreender o crime, queria compreender L e queria saber quem era Kira. O máximo que conseguiu foi ser seduzido pelas estrelas e se perder na escuridão fria. //Yaoi, L x Mello// PRESENTE PARA CHIBI ANNE!


_Se Death Note fosse meu, o Light teria sido esperto e mandado aquele jornalista mongol retardado pular uma página antes de escrever o nome da galera naquela bodega. Sim, Kira ruleia! \o/_

ps.: Essa fic nada tem a ver com Kira, e o disclaimer acima foi feito num estado crítico de falta do que fazer da autora.

* * *

**Aliança Eclíptica**

Presente especial para Chibi Anne

**-**

_"E lá no céu os astros - num arranjo surpreendente - se buscavam como a gente, pelo menos tive essa ilusão."_

**(Skank – As noites)**

**-**

Alguns raios solares tocavam o sofá de mogno no centro da sala. As samambaias penduradas na janela se remexiam devido à força do vento matinal, gerando sombras incólumes no chão amadeirado. As paredes em tons de marfim faziam tudo o mais ficar sem graça. Algumas chaves balançavam fracamente devido à força do vento, penduradas no porta-chaves ao lado do enorme relógio cor de azevinho que se destacava no canto, tiquetaqueando incansavelmente, nauseado e cansado, perdido no tempo – seus ponteiros marcavam meio-dia; eram sete da manhã.

Sentado num canto ainda não tocado pela luz, no sofá, um rapaz franzino e nervoso balançava as pernas, olhando para todos os lados e procurando álibis para se explicar por alguma travessura feita recentemente. Não estava em casa, na verdade gostava daquele lugar, mas não era sua casa. Talvez não houvesse uma casa, afinal, para onde ele teria de voltar. Suspirou profundamente e observou uma mesinha marrom à sua frente, uma vasilha de vidro transparente jazia abandonada ali, lotada de barras de chocolate. Engoliu um gemido e fez força para não avançar sobre ela.

Alguns passos distantes fizeram a madeira ranger, lembrando ao pequeno garoto o quanto aquele lugar era barulhento – era impossível caminhar sorrateiramente até a geladeira, naquele lugar, a casa sempre denunciava. Não era agradável estar cercado de sons inoportunos, principalmente quando se tenta fazer uma traquinagem.

Os olhos azulados do garoto deslizavam desejosos pelos chocolates e tremulavam perante a chegada iminente do seu carrasco. Qual seria seu castigo? Era mesmo tão errado assim atacar uma geladeira durante a madrugada? Sem essa. Isso era coisa de adultos, com certeza. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentado a se jogar sobre o recipiente de vidro e sair correndo dali antes da chegada de quem quer que fosse. Mas só podia ser uma pessoa.

- Bom dia, Mello-kun – cumprimentou o recém-chegado, acenando com a mão direita e dirigindo-lhe um olhar sagaz. Dirigiu-se às chaves tiritantes e depositou ali mais uma.

- L – disse Mello, sem muita emoção, observando as chaves recém chegadas brilharem contra o sol. Olhou então para as deliciosas barras de chocolates a sua frente, elas se tornavam cada vez mais distantes. – Bom dia.

- _Disseram_ – começou L, sentando ao lado do rapaz e analisando curiosamente seu cabelo loiro, com aquele corte chanel. Pôs os pés sobre o sofá e levou o polegar aos lábios. – que você roubou alguns doces.

- _Disseram_... – repetiu Mello, irônico. – _Quem_ disse? Eu não roubei, ia devolver – ele próprio não se convenceu daquilo.

- Interessante. Eu não devolveria. – os olhos negros de L dirigiram-se para a mesa, contemplaram a prova do crime e moveram-se para o canto, olhando de esguelha o garoto. – Não comeu nenhum.

- Eu disse que devolveria – reafirmou, irritado. – Eu queria só sentir o perfume. Eles têm um cheiro bom.

- Todos têm o mesmo cheiro, não é? – comentou L, num sorriso maquinal.

- Se eu pegasse só um, eu comeria – respondeu Mello, fazendo uma careta. – Se for me botar de castigo, diga logo qual vai ser.

L o encarou estupefato, não parecia muito seguro do que acabara de ouvir. Um vento matreiro passou por eles, pedindo para que alguém quebrasse aquele silêncio constrangedor. O mais velho assanhou ainda mais os cabelos desalinhados e fixou o olhar nas samambaias dançantes na janela.

- O castigo assanha os sentidos do criminoso e desperta a ira dos inocentes. São atitudes semelhantes, não acha?

- Sim – depois de refletir por alguns segundos, Mello bufou. – Então, como descobrir se são ou não inocentes, afinal?

- Essa é a pergunta certa, Mello-kun. Por isso temos que buscar provas. Só analisar os fatos não torna o crime solucionado – mordiscou a ponta do dedo e prendeu a atenção no grande relógio azevinho. – Diga-me quais são os fatos.

O loiro hesitou. Os fatos eram congruentes a sua acusação. Dizer os fatos seria quase como uma confissão. Naquela situação, ele era o criminoso. Talvez L quisesse que ele pensasse como o criminoso fugiria daquela situação, talvez fosse um jogo para o rapaz de cabelos negros, quem sabe ele até se divertisse propondo aquele tipo de cenas.

- Os chocolates foram removidos da geladeira, quando ficou claro que não deviam ser removidos.

- Se foram removidos, é por que não ficou claro – rebateu L, pondo-se de pé e caminhando na direção do relógio mentiroso. – Sabe que horas são?

- Acha isso muito divertido, não é? – disse Mello, cruzando os braços sobre o ventre e adotando uma cara feia. – Só estamos nós dois nessa casa! Quem poderia ter lhe dito? Que ridículo.

- E sabe, também, por que estamos aqui? – indagou, indiferente. – Sabe que horas são?

- Você está numa investigação; eu estou... – interrompeu-se, sentindo o rosto corar. – estou aqui por que me escondi no porta-malas.

- Bem lembrado. E quanto às horas?

Mello revirou os olhos, descruzou os braços e encarou seu relógio de pulso. Teve sorte por ser digital, ou passaria muito tempo encarando os ponteiros como se eles o chamassem de mongolóide e cuspissem na cara dele, tornando incapaz a leitura do tempo. Balançou a cabeça depois de analisar os números.

- Sete e dezesseis.

- Onde estava às quatro da madrugada?

- Na frente da geladeira – respondeu de imediato, cansado daquele jogo.

- Roubando chocolates?

- Sim, roubando chocolates – parecia muito óbvio para que precisasse realmente responder. Voltou a cruzar os braços e, prendendo o olhar na janela, notou que o sol já avançara alguns centímetros.

- O criminoso que confessa o crime pode ser três coisas: louco, covarde ou burro. Louco, porque não se arrepende do que fez e admite que faria de novo se tivesse a chance. Covarde, porque não tem coragem para tentar provar sua inocência nem para admitir que errou. E burro, porque não consegue encontrar formas de camuflar a verdade, nem tem capacidade para inventar uma boa mentira. O que você é?

- Louco, covarde e burro – respondeu sem pestanejar, observando os chocolates que pareciam chamar seu nome. – Louco, porque admito que roubaria de novo. Covarde, porque não fiz isso quando tive chance e burro por que não pensei em nada que pudesse servir como prova da minha inocência.

- Lembra o que disse quando tirei você do porta-malas? – perguntou L, desviando do assunto.

- "Olá, Mello-kun, seu mala!"

- Eu disse isso? – pareceu surpreso e encarou o grande relógio diante dele, agora marcando sete e vinte depois de ter sido regulado. – Pensei ter dito que a forma que escolhemos para viajar condiz com a capacidade do nosso cérebro.

- Ou seja: me chamou de mala.

- Não sei, chamei? Você precisa ler as entrelinhas.

Não parecia haver muitas entrelinhas naquele raciocínio, mas o garoto tentou pensar em alguma coisa. Por azar, pensou que se fosse Near já teria dado um jeito de escapar daquela sessão de tortura. Por essas e outras ele detestava lembrar que Near existia.

- Se eu tivesse pedido para ir ao seu lado, Watari-sama não ia permitir. Se eu me escondesse no banco de trás, você ia notar imediatamente e, de qualquer forma, não me deixaria vir também. Quando entraram em casa, aproveitei a chance para me esconder, e tenho sorte de não ser muito alto.

- Um bom plano. E qual a falha?

- O porta-malas não fechou de jeito nenhum.

- Seus planos têm muitas falhas, Mello-kun. Se eu não fosse um cúmplice gentil, já o teria condenado. Como alguém pode pensar em roubar chocolates em uma casa com apenas duas pessoas?

- Uma terceira pessoa poderia ter entrado na casa e roubado os chocolates.

- Que tipo de pessoa entraria numa casa apenas para roubar chocolates?

Mello sentiu como se uma enorme placa com um indiscreto "PESSOAS COMO EU", escrito em letras garrafais, tivesse acabado de despencar em sua cabeça. Cruzou as pernas, bufou mais uma vez e não disse mais nada.

- Interessante – disse L, depois de algum tempo. – É um pensamento realmente interessante. O detetive precisa se colocar no lugar do criminoso algumas vezes, não é mesmo?

- Mas nesse caso, L, eu realmente sou o criminoso. Já confessei, não foi?

- É frustrante.

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que é frustrante? – o loiro estava prestes a perder a paciência, aquilo sim lhe parecia frustrante.

- Receber uma confissão assim, tão facilmente. Faz com que eu me sinta menos detetive.

- Faz com que eu me sinta mais criminoso, e isso também não é a melhor sensação do mundo, sabe?

- Onde disse mesmo que estava às quatro da madrugada?

- Roubando chocolates.

- Roubando chocolates – repetiu L, para si mesmo. – E o que fez com eles em seguida?

- Os coloquei numa travessa de vidro. Essa daí – apontou com o queixo e remexeu-se nervosamente no sofá. O relógio marcava sete e quarenta e dois.

- E depois colocou aí, encima dessa mesa? – perguntou em tom impessoal, como se não se importasse realmente com a resposta.

- É! Não é óbvio?

- E onde eu estava às quatro da madrugada?

Agora, definitivamente, Mello estava irritado. Ergueu os braços acima da cabeça e se espreguiçou. Sentiu o vento adentrar a sala e assanhar seus cabelos, soltou um palavrão e depois encarou L, ainda se sentindo irritado.

- Estava na cozinha, sentado no escuro como uma maldita coruja empoleirada no topo de uma árvore.

- Como não me viu?

- Que parte do 'sentado no escuro' eu preciso desenhar? – começou a fazer linhas no ar com os dedos, sem saber exatamente o que estava tentando demonstrar com elas.

- Se fosse esperto, teria acendido a luz.

- Certo, L, aonde você quer chegar?

- Há muitas formas de planejar um crime. A melhor se quer saber, é deixar clara sua inocência, mesmo que você seja o culpado e pego no flagra.

Mello refletiu sobre isso e compreendeu finalmente. Odiou-se por ter sido tão estúpido. Dentre as três classificações citadas por L, ele certamente se encaixaria perfeitamente na terceira. Suspirou e examinou os chocolates mudos sobre a mesa, seduzindo-o.

- Eu devia ter dito – começou ele, fazendo careta. – que esqueci da sua ordem para não comer chocolates durante a madrugada, porque me tiraria o sono. Podia até mesmo alegar que estava sonolento demais para ouvir o que você disse.

O detetive voltou a sentar ao lado do garoto e pôs a mão na cabeça dele, assanhando seus cabelos.

- Bom garoto. Agora pode comer os chocolates.

- Como é? – Mello parecia mais chocado do que feliz.

Nesse momento o grande relógio marcava oito horas e tocava uma música desengonçada e rouca. Obviamente eles não pensariam em dormir. O loiro lembrava muito bem do momento em que, ao depositar os chocolates sobre a mesa, a figura sombria de L o acompanhava desde a cozinha, disse "BOO!" em alto e bom som, o suficiente para provocar-lhe uma taquicardia e depois o mandou ir dormir. Era absurdo e frustrante ter de voltar para a cama e garantir estar de pé às sete da manhã para discutir sobre o acontecido.

O garoto ouviu a madeira ranger sob os pés. Examinou os passos lentos do detetive pela sala na direção do grande relógio de novo. Ele não parava mais de tocar, desde que anunciara ser oito horas. L o analisava, curioso.

- Acho que quebrou.

- Você disse que posso comer os chocolates, de verdade?

- Eu disse que acho que o relógio quebrou. Ajude-me a consertá-lo, depois coma os chocolates, se quiser.

- O QUÊ?

Aquele parecia ser o castigo.

--x--

Consertar um relógio antigo era mais difícil do que imaginava, pensou Mello, mas pelo menos agora ele tinha os chocolates e caminhava na direção do escritório de L – onde era proibido de ir. Bateu na porta semi-aberta e sem ouvir nada em resposta, entrou.

L estava no chão, analisando atento o notebook onde se viam alguns anagramas que não pareciam fazer sentido e tinha uma enorme quantidade de doces ao lado. O detetive prendeu-se à imagem do garoto por um tempo e pôde perceber que ele possuía uma incrível aversão a regras. Devia ser difícil para ele viver na Wammy's, pensou.

- Você não pode entrar aqui, Mello-kun.

- Oh! Eu esqueci! – disse friamente, sentando ao lado do mais velho. – É o caso que está investigando?

- É. Agora lembra que não pode estar aqui?

- Sim, eu lembro. Mas você não me mandou sair.

- Hum, bem observado – fez uma pausa dramática na qual manteve seus orbes negros preso ao azul dos de Mello. – Saia.

- Certo, eu vou sair. Como você chama esse caso?

- Kira.

- Kira, de Killer?

- Eu disse para sair.

- Não disse que precisava ser agora.

Mais uma vez L fez uma pausa e então ficou mudo, pôs alguns doces na boca e ignorou a presença do garoto.

Mello aproveitou o silêncio para examinar o espaço escuro no qual L trabalhava. A sala era totalmente vazia, não fosse pela luminária bem próxima do notebook, o próprio notebook e os doces do detetive – que agora empilhava caramelos numa colher – e uma luz no teto, apagada. As paredes eram cinzentas assim como o chão que, diferente do restante da casa, não era de madeira.

O constante mastigar do garoto foi suficiente para chamar a atenção do outro. L inspirou e levantou-se, a boca ainda ocupada pelos caramelos, se aproximou de Mello, pegou-o pela cintura e o levou pendurado ao lado do corpo para fora da sala, ouvindo as reclamações e resmungos. Depositou a carga em frente à porta e a trancou em seguida. Mello ficou chocado, observando a porta como se ela fosse começar a conversar com ele.

- Doido – murmurou, dando mais uma mordida no chocolate e pondo-se a caminhar pela casa.

A caminhada no vazio da habitação teve fim na sala, quando o pequeno loiro sentou no sofá e pôs-se a observar o grande relógio recém-consertado tiquetaqueando ininterruptamente, tornando o passar das horas insuportável. Anoitecia muito devagar quando L se trancava naquela sala. Era cansativo ter de fazer as mesmas coisas o tempo todo, sozinho.

Quando o relógio badalou pela nona vez, a porta do escritório se abriu e Mello correu apressado na direção do detetive. Era muito bom encontrar sinais de vida depois de tanto tempo em silêncio sendo atormentado por um relógio. O outro, no entanto, seguiu devagar até onde outras chaves repousavam. Colocou a do escritório, como de costume e depois fixou os orbes negros em Mello.

- O que vamos fazer agora, L?

- Dormir.

- É cedo para ir dormir! Que tal um jogo?

- Você precisa ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa, não é? Ou vai ficar louco.

Era estranho ter de admitir que estivesse enlouquecendo, no sentido literal da palavra, mas Mello não pôde evitar. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu, sem graça.

- Quer ir lá fora tentar identificar as constelações? – propôs L, sem demonstrar emoção alguma na voz.

- O que... isso não faz sentido!

- Vai ser divertido. Devo ter alguns mapas astronômicos em algum lugar. Pode me esperar lá fora se quiser.

- Tem noção do que está me propondo? Um homem desse tamanho propondo que eu vá com ele adivinhar o nome das estrelas!

- É identificar constelações – reiterou, dando tapinhas nas costas de Mello, empurrando-o para fora da casa. – Dê só um segundo para eu encontrar os mapas.

A casa parecia estar situada ao lado do Éden, a cem quilômetros do céu e um andar acima do paraíso, no meio de uma floresta. Mas na verdade era só o jardim muito grande a dar essa impressão absurda. Não havia sons audíveis de carros ou quaisquer outros veículos automotores. A grama verde fazia cócegas nos pés descalços do garoto e o frio atormentava-lhe o corpo inteiro.

A terra fria começou a adormecer os tornozelos de Mello e ele se questionou se aquilo ainda era parte do castigo por ter roubado os chocolates ou se era um novo castigo por ter entrado no local de trabalho do detetive. Ergueu a cabeça e assobiou ao notar a quantidade de estrelas no céu. Não lembrava de já tê-lo visto assim na Wammy's. Talvez, pensou, fosse por que não havia luzes externas naquela casa, e o longo jardim os isolava das luzes de postes.

Notou que a dormência começava a subir pelas pernas e implorou aos céus para que L lembrasse de levar algumas roupas quentes quando saísse para fazer-lhe companhia. Ao pensar nisso, notou que já estava sozinho há muito tempo e nenhum sinal de vida parecia mover-se dentro da casa. Resmungou alguma coisa nada educada e apressou-se na direção da porta de entrada.

Seus passos irritados pareciam uma tremenda agressão ao chão amadeirado que gemia desesperado. Procurou por L na biblioteca situada ao norte da sala de estar, um lugar amplo e bem ventilado, ornamento apenas com estantes abarrotadas de livros organizados numa ordem que de cara Mello não conseguiu compreender, ignorou os títulos e passou para o escritório particular do rapaz, a posta estava trancada. Chamou por seu nome algumas vezes. Nenhum barulho.

O esconde-esconde tornou-se chato quando Mello notou já ter entrado cinco vezes na biblioteca e decorado o nome dos dez primeiros livros da estante que ficava ao lado da porta. Saiu aos palavrões pelo corredor e olhou apreensivo a única porta ainda intocada por seus dedos. Ela estava aberta.

O constante ranger da madeira dava a Mello a impressão de estar num filme de horror, descendo na direção do porão que guardava sua morte. Era apenas o quarto de L.

A luz estava acesa, mas nenhum sinal de movimento vinha de lá. Mello tornou a chamar o nome do detetive, somente a madeira sob seus pés respondia. Adentrando o cômodo, o garoto notou que era agradavelmente mais quente lá dentro. As paredes tinham uma cor forte, semelhante ao azul-marinho, porém levemente esverdeado, só de olhar para ela Mello sentiu sono. Uma escrivaninha mal-arrumada era iluminada por um abajur, uma porta quase da cor da parede levava a algo que Mello imaginou ser o banheiro. Do lado oposto, uma cama de casal coberta por tecidos aveludados e por mapas astronômicos – cruelmente amassados pelo corpo de L, adormecido sobre eles.

- Idiota – foi a primeira palavra que veio à mente ao lembrar do papelão que L o fez passar, descalço naquela terra gelada esperando pelos mapas que agora viravam colcha de cama. – Se estava tão cansado não custava nada dizer!

Caminhou ao redor da cama e tentou separar papéis e tecidos. Puxou um lençol branco de baixo dos mapas e começou a cobrir o corpo de L, tomando o cuidado de não encostar nele os seus dedos.

- Hum... – gemeu o detetive, abrindo os olhos de repente e encarando o carrancudo Mello ali presente. – Veja só os mapas, estão um pouco amassados, não é? Será possível que adormeci?

- Estranho, não é? Mas eu compreendo. Deve ter trabalhado muito hoje, pensando no tal Kira.

- Não. Devem ter sido os mapas. Eles me deixaram tonto. Está com frio? – perguntou ao garoto, notando as mãos se esfregarem nos braços, tentando transmitir a si mesmo algum calor.

- Estou, e por sua culpa.

L deu de ombros, virou o rosto sem muita culpa a demonstrar e em seguida pôs a mão direita sobre a de Mello que continuava a abraçar-se. Os dedos quentes do moreno fixaram-se na pele fria do garoto e o puxaram para si. Surpreso, atônito e imóvel, Mello se viu perdido num abraço cálido. A respiração suave e morna soprava em seu pescoço e os cabelos negros faziam cócegas no seu rosto. Aos poucos o calor voltou a circular em suas veias, mas nada desacelerou seu pulso.

- Pode dormir aqui, Mello-kun, vai ser melhor. Você pode pegar um resfriado se uma outra corrente fria passar por você no corredor.

A idéia de passar a noite ao lado de L fez deu ao seu ventre a sensação de cair a uma altura homérica e intensa, sem pára-quedas. Não entendia por que aquilo lhe afetara de tal forma, porém preferiu ignorar a estranha sensação. Fechou os olhos e deixou os músculos relaxarem, abandonando-se sobre o colo acolhedor do rapaz a aquecê-lo.

E, de olhos fechados, Mello sentiu seu corpo ser delicadamente posto sobre os mapas ainda amassados ainda em cima da cama e que logo foram removidos pelas mesmas mãos quentes do detetive. As últimas coisas das quais teve ciência foram os lençóis sendo colocados sobre ele e de L sentando-se ao lado com seus joelhos flexionados e o polegar acariciando os lábios, lembrando realmente uma coruja empoleirada, apreciando sua presa. Depois disso o sono é quem abraçou Mello, e ele sentiu uma estranha saudade do calor humano de antes.

_A parede era verde-limão, brilhava e tinha detalhes em vermelho vivo, e ele realmente parecia estar vivo formando imagens disformes e bizarras. O chão era amarelo, como seus cabelos. Sua roupa, preta e anormalmente apertada, causava-lhe desconforto, e naquela parede insuportavelmente alucinógena era impossível identificar uma porta – por qualquer que fosse sua cor._

_Mas então L se materializou de repente ao seu lado, vestindo seu habitual jeans e a blusa de mangas compridas branca, olhando-o de cima, insinuando situações que o garoto não conseguia compreender. _

_- Milhares de pessoas se matam depois da comprovação científica da inexistência de Deus._

_- Como é?_

_- Quer passar a noite comigo, Mello-kun?_

_Mesmo sem dar uma resposta, L compreendeu que era sim. Um tempo passou - Mello não soube quanto, talvez fosse impossível medir -, e eles não se largavam mais, por alguma força não conhecida pela ciência nem pela fé, permaneciam colados e sobre uma cama que havia se materializado no meio daquela dimensão colorida. O que soou mais estranho para o loiro foi o fato de estarem tão bem entrosados, que pareciam já ter esse tipo de relacionamento há muito tempo._

_Isso não fazia sentido._

_- L, o que está fazendo? Não deveríamos fazer isso..._

_- Toque o meu coração, Mello-kun... a inconsciência dos batimentos parece não estar no mesmo ritmo da música que os meus ouvidos estão tentando encontrar nesse paraíso..._

_- O que você quer dizer... _

_- Mello-kun... toque-me... aqui...veja o sol, não há mais estrelas aqui... _

_- O que você disse?_

- Mello-kun, eu disse que já é dia.

O loiro pulou exasperado e ficou estranhamente feliz por ter sido apenas um sonho louco e assustador. L estava ali, na mesma posição, sentado de cócoras sobre a cama, parecia não ter se movido durante a noite toda, parecia não ter dormido também. Os mapas astronômicos estavam jogados no chão e ar parecia abafado.

- Eu estava sonhando.

- Era um sonho bom?

- Não sei. Eu não me lembro. Eu dormi demais?

L deu de ombros. Não parecia preocupado com a hora. Saiu da cama e dirigiu-se à porta. Lançou um olhar furtivo a Mello e demorou até encontrar um sustentáculo para a frágil conversa que se desenvolvera naquele amanhecer frio.

- Gosta de desafiar o mundo, Mello-kun?

- Eu nunca tentei, na verdade.

- Já imaginou alguém que desafia as leis naturais da vida, ignora a própria humanidade e passa a chamar a si mesmo de Deus?

- Conhece alguém assim? – os orbes azuis iluminaram-se de curiosidade.

- Não. Só penso que isso é algo que apenas alguém muito infantil queira fazer. O mundo é muito grande para caber em um desafio. É mais interessante desafiar as pessoas. Você já faz isso muito bem. – frisou L, fitando o rosto vermelho do garoto. – Eu me pergunto se estou desafiando Deus e se sou bom nisso.

Mello empertigou-se sobre os lençóis e esfregou os olhos, camuflando assim o rubor a lhe corroer as bochechas. A conversa terminou sem uma conclusão decente, mas pareceu o bastante para ambos.

- Reabasteci a geladeira com chocolates enquanto você dormia – disse L ao sair do quarto, sua voz sendo ouvida do corredor. – Não coma todos eles antes de anoitecer.

Decidido a preparar um furto mais decente na noite que viria, Mello pôs-se a correr para a cozinha e examinar minuciosamente cada centímetro quadrado. Sentou em uma das cadeiras à mesa, a mesma na qual, provavelmente, L o vira passar a mão no estoque de guloseimas. O interruptor ficava bem próximo à porta e era humanamente impossível não notar a presença de alguém que estivesse sentado ali, mesmo no escuro. Sentiu-se estúpido pelos próximos quinze minutos de silêncio que se seguiram.

Assim como o restante da casa – exceto pelo escritório de L – a cozinha tinha um piso barulhento. Não tanto quanto o da sala, que parecia um castelo de horrores durante a noite quando nenhum outro som conseguia competir com os passos no chão.

Mello deslizou pelas subdivisões da madeira, procurando as mais silenciosas entre elas, demarcando mentalmente uma trilha pela qual pudesse seguir sem chamar a atenção do outro inquilino.

Nesse momento o detetive estava trancado no escritório mais uma vez, flertando com as novas informações sobre o seu – segundo Mello – interessantíssimo caso de assassinato em série.

- Milhares de pessoas se matam depois da comprovação científica da inexistência de Deus – verbalizou, andando com os dedos pela parede fria. – Isso parece algo que L diria. Mas não faz sentido, já que não há ainda uma comprovação científica.

Saindo da sala, o loiro encaminhou-se para a biblioteca que no dia anterior visitara tão insistentemente em busca do seu anfitrião. Os livros os quais decorara os títulos permaneciam intocados na mesma prateleira. Do outro lado do cômodo uma televisão chiava e possivelmente fora usada há poucos minutos por L.

- Se não fosse por mim essa casa afundaria – resmungou, dirigindo-se ao aparelho. Seus dedos se moveram instintivamente para o botão que mudava o canal e seus olhos ficaram petrificados.

- Kira continua conquistando fiéis por todo o mundo, embora a polícia do Japão – responsável pelas investigações – insista em afirmar que Kira não passa de um assassino tão cruel quanto os que ele vem matando. Já passa de sessenta o número de criminosos eliminados por _Ele_ que já é considerado um Deus por alguns fanáticos.

- Deus? – murmurou, desligando a TV.

Tão veloz quanto a luz, Mello correu a procurar L. O descobriu trancafiado em seu refúgio escuro e teve de aceitar que só o veria ao anoitecer. Preparou seu plano inocente, teria de cometer alguns crimes naquela noite. E decidiu que L seria um cúmplice involuntário.

Foi em busca dos mapas astronômicos.

--x--

O velho relógio começou a cantar exatamente às nove da noite. Sua melodia rouca saindo forçosamente, parecia um agouro. Seria vergonhoso dizer que fora consertado na manhã passada, pois parecia prestes a desmontar a qualquer momento. Mas então lá estava a porta aberta do escritório e a figura cansada de L surgia detrás dela, caminhando para a sala e depositando a chave em seu repouso habitual.

Não havia ninguém no sofá, as luzes estavam apagadas e um fiasco de som vindo do relógio foi a última coisa que pôde ser ouvida antes do seu tique-taque começar a festa. Mas a porta principal estava aberta e um rapaz pequeno e trêmulo pairava no meio do jardim, o rosto voltado ao céu. Seu corpo era completamente envolto de um casaco grande demais para ele e os pés eram cobertos por meias dentro do chinelo.

- Mello-kun, vai pegar um resfriado – alertou L, pondo as mãos nos bolsos e entregando-se à noite fria.

- Podemos ver as estrelas hoje, não é?

- Parece empolgado.

- Aquela constelação ali, é Leão, não é? Eu penso que seja... a posição das estrelas é semelhante as daqui desse mapa. A propósito, gosta de astrologia?

- Não. Astrologia não tem méritos científicos. Tolos acreditam em astrologia. Mas gosto das estrelas. Da lógica delas.

- Ah, entendo. Veja ali, Júpiter! É meu planeta favorito.

- Júpiter? – seu olhar pousou sobre o mapa em posse de Mello e em seguida miraram o céu. O garoto não dizia nada. – Quer saber uma coisa interessante sobre os astros? – à falta de resposta, continuou: - O Zodíaco forma um círculo perfeito ao redor do sol, numa linha imaginária chamada Eclíptico. Um círculo sem início ou fim. É como uma aliança de compromisso que liga dois destinos, sempre revolvendo, nunca findando.

- Não sabia que você sabia tanto de astronomia – surpreendeu-se Mello, agora ainda mais perplexo diante do céu. – E não sabia, também, que você entendia de alianças de compromisso.

- Oh, mesmo? Alianças são coisas inventadas por gregos, gosto da mitologia. Desde muito tempo usam alianças no dedo anelar esquerdo, apenas pelo fato de que há uma veia ligando esse dedo ao coração. A aliança firma um compromisso realmente intenso, não acha?

- Uau! Eu não sabia disso – sem querer Mello olhou para os dedos de L que saíam devagar dos bolsos. Constatou que não havia aliança alguma neles. – Pretende casar um dia?

- Não se me pedirem para usar uma aliança.

- Não acredita em compromissos intensos?

- Não acredito em alianças. Elas são frágeis quando postas nas mãos de um trapaceiro.

- No que você acredita, então?

- Em tudo que esteja ao alcance dos meus olhos. Acredito no que está descrito nas folhas do tempo. Coisas tão estúpidas quanto quaisquer outras que exijam um pouco de fé.

- Alianças começaram na bíblia, não foi? Digo... com _Deus_. – Mello sentia que estava se aproximando de seu objetivo. – Acredita em Deus, L?

- Não sei se posso acreditar em um ser que tem poder para manipular a vida das pessoas. Você me pegou, Mello-kun, essa é uma pergunta difícil. Deus é algo que existe e não existe, ao mesmo tempo. Existe por que as pessoas mantêm seu nome sempre no topo das explicações sem sentido sobre a vida. Não existe por que algumas pessoas querem uma explicação que faça sentido. A lógica vai contra Deus, e eu sou um admirador da lógica.

- E por isso você se considera um inimigo _Dele_?

- Inimigo não. Um desafiante.

- L... e se eu te propor uma aliança?

- Ela seria frágil.

"Nas mãos de quem?", pensou Mello, engolindo em seco e apertando com força o mapa entre os dedos. Lembrou dos detalhes de seu plano ardiloso e sorriu. Seus lábios se moviam depressa, preparando-se para a próxima fala e ensaiando as palavras. xima fala, ensaiando em sileparando-se para a pr força o mapa entre os dedos. soas.

- Eu não sou um trapaceiro.

- Todo mundo é. A diferença é que existem os falsos moralistas. Mas diga, que aliança você quer propor?

- Você disse que é preciso saber preparar um crime... Bom, diga-me como. Ensine-me a planejar o crime e não a encontrar seu mentor.

- Sou um detetive. Eu apenas encontro o mentor.

- Já conviveu mais com eles do que eu. Deve saber quais os métodos que usam. Não pretendo me tornar um criminoso, eu juro! Eu só penso que seria um detetive melhor no futuro se eu soubesse o que pensam os criminosos.

- Oh, Mello-kun, eu lamento desapontá-lo, mas eu nunca fui bom em ler mentes. A propósito, sabia que Shinigamis só comem maçãs? Isso faz sentido pra você?

- Deuses da morte? Isso parece coisa da Bíblia, não acha? O fruto proibido. Deve fazer algum sentido para quem acredita em Deus, não sei para você. Mas enfim, eu quero a aliança.

- Deuses da morte... Sim, deve fazer algum sentido – L voltou a olhar o mapa, e sentiu-se sonolento. – Procure os pontos cegos da justiça. É aí que o crime se instala. Se for capaz de fazer isso, vai saber como encontrar seu mentor, ou se tornar o próprio. Encontrá-lo é a parte fácil, provar que é ele... bom, pra isso você precisa ousar.

- Isso quer dizer que aceita a aliança?

- Usemos a Eclíptica em que se encontra o Zodíaco. Uma aliança sem início ou fim que não cabe nos nossos dedos. Sinto-me mais confortável. É hora de dormir, Mello-kun.

- L, obrigado! – ficou imobilizado a observar o detetive caminhar para casa. – Pode me deixar falar com o Watari-sama, pelo seu computador?

- Somos aliados, não cúmplices. Você quer ser um terrorista, eu quero pôr fim neles. Não posso entregar tudo que tenho a você.

- Quem falou em terrorismo?

- Júpiter é seu planeta favorito. Júpiter – em grande parte dos casos – é chamado na astrologia de "apoio do poder terrorista". Você quer ser um estrategista criminal. Acho que tem relação, não é?

- Pensei que não gostasse de astrologia.

- Não gosto. Mas temos que manter a mente aberta para podermos compreender e analisar alguns fatos. Somos aliados, mas não somos cúmplices. Amanhã ligaremos para o Watari, ele deve estar pensando que eu o seqüestrei. Boa noite.

Era a hora de cometer o crime.

- Pode levar esses mapas para guardar? – entregou as grandes folhas de cores escuras, cintilada por inúmeros pontos prateados. Um retrato do céu.

- Hum, creio que sim.

- L, qual o seu planeta favorito?

- Terra.

O garoto sorriu ao ver L tropeçando para entrar em casa. Talvez alguns minutos bastassem. Queria saber o nome do Deus que estava incomodando tanto o detetive. Suportou o vento gelado no rosto por mais um tempo e entrou. Arrastou-se devagar pela sala até o porta-chaves. Retirou o casaco e as cobriu com ele, minimizando o ruído a um discreto roçar de metais.

Continuou caminhando a passos estupidamente discretos, evitando assim o ranger da madeira. Sua distância do escritório diminuía. Seu fôlego também. E quando finalmente se viu parado diante da porta daquela sala que lhe era proibida, as chaves repousavam silenciosas em seu casaco e chegou a hora de testar uma a uma. Todas pareciam encaixar perfeitamente, mas nenhuma se dispunha a girar e abrir, nenhuma.

Tentando deixar de lado o nervosismo das mãos, Mello encaixou uma das chaves até a metade, girou-a com delicadeza e calma e a fechadura da porta cedeu. Seu ouvido correu de encontro à madeira e ouviu com grande suspeita os ruídos feitos ao entrar. Olhou para o chão no momento em que entrou e algumas poucas migalhas pintavam-no de branco. Devia ser a causa dos ruídos. Um mecanismo anti-invasão bem rudimentar e muito infantil, na opinião dele. Um pedaço de biscoito encaixado às engrenagens, programado facilmente para tornar-se pó no instante exato da entrada e fazer muitos barulhos engraçados.

Lá dentro, calado e discreto, o notebook o esperava. Aproveitou a falta de sons do chão para correr até lá.

As informações pareciam protegidas por senhas e isso não surpreendeu o loiro. Mas de certa forma o incomodou. Não havia nenhuma senha óbvia que L usaria. Talvez usasse o próprio nome e já seria algo difícil demais para descobrir. Então supôs que ele usaria algo óbvio para despistar um distraído. Talvez não houvesse um segredo.

- Mudanças contínuas. Caso Kira... assassino... Kira de Killer, então... seguindo uma lógica... Shinigamis... Deuses da morte... Death Gods? – digitou a senha e esperou radiante pela inicialização do sistema. Mas isso não aconteceu. – Merda! – exclamou, sentindo uma impulsiva vontade de chutar o computador. – Vejamos... Shinigamis só comem maçãs. Kira, Deus da Morte, Maçãs, Killer, Death, Apple... – nada fazia sentido. A propósito, pensou, coisas sem sentido pareciam surgir cada vez com mais freqüência em sua frente. – É a coisa mais idiota que eu já fiz na minha vida. Devo ser o ser humano mais idiota do planeta... TERRA! Astronomia, lógica, planeta favorito, Terra. Tem que ser.

Uma pasta com o nome Kira recebia o local de destaque no centro da área de trabalho do notebook. Ele se segurou para não gritar. As informações eram estranhas e a maioria não fazia muito sentido. Encontrou os anagramas, as mensagens escritas na parede, "Você sabia L, os Shinigamis só comem maçãs", reflexões pessoais e outras anotações.

Teria tempo para ler se não tivesse sido interrompido por um desligamento repentino da energia. Ficou em choque, tanto que só teve uma reação.

- MALDIÇÃO! – gritou.

- Surpreso, Mello-kun? – a voz sonolenta de L soou com delicadeza. – Eu fiquei. Usei uma senha fácil, não foi?

- L, eu...

- Pretende confessar seu crime?

- Não! Não houve tempo para cometer crime algum. Como chegou aqui tão de repente?

- Tecnologia. Um sinal é enviado pro meu celular – ele exibiu o aparelho, segurando-o com as pontas dos dedos. – sempre que a energia é ligada no notebook. É bem útil. Serve como despertador, mesmo quando um trapaceiro tenta nos deixar tontos usando mapas astronômicos.

- Não é justo... eu só queria falar com o Watari-sama! Queria dizer que estou bem e...

- Queria descobrir o porquê de eu me trancar aqui por tanto tempo. Mello-kun, um dia você pretende me substituir?

- Não é esse o motivo de eu estar aqui! Eu só queria poder ajudar. Quando ouvi Watari-sama falando com o Roger na Wammy's eu achei que... de alguma forma eu poderia... acompanhar você ao menos uma vez.

- Venha, vou colocar você na cama.

- Não me ouviu? Eu quero ajudar, L! Por isso eu vim! Quero mostrar que posso ser útil para você, eu sei que posso!

- Você é bem esperto. Não achei que existissem crianças como você na Wammy's. Tão novo e já tão trapaceiro. Você ainda não pode me ajudar. Venha comigo.

- Ainda? Escolheria a mim como sucessor se fosse preciso?

L dirigiu-lhe um olhar sugestivo. Seus olhos pareciam conseguir ler a alma escondida por trás daqueles orbes azuis esperançosos, suplicantes por uma única resposta para todas as suas indagações fundamentadas em suspeitas absurdas.

- Penso que Near-kun não tentaria roubar chocolates ou invadir minha sala. Voce não acha?

- Acho exatamente a mesma coisa, se quiser saber! – a pronúncia do nome de seu rival assanhou seus sentidos. – Ele não faria nada disso por que é covarde demais! Ele prefere ficar escondido atrás daqueles brinquedos estúpidos! Eu quero ousar, L! Vou ser o melhor, pode ter certeza!

- Sim, talvez você tenha razão – sugeriu L, sorrindo amistosamente para a porta. – Você estuda muito sobre encontrar criminosos, mas sozinho está desenvolvendo seus métodos de se tornar um. Interessante. Venha.

- L!

- Eu ainda não vou me aposentar. Depois penso se quero um trapaceiro no meu posto.

- Não é justo!

- Nunca é.

O detetive abandou a sala e o loiro o alcançou segundos depois, afoito e falando alto, exigindo explicações sobre temas e outras perguntas que jamais passariam pela cabeça de L num dia normal.

A pulsação do garoto devia estar a beira de uma explosão quando seguiu L até seu quarto, reclamando e contando vantagem por ter descoberto a senha do notebook. Sua voz chegou a decibéis inimagináveis naquela noite silenciosa. Com L tendo desligado a energia, todo o quarto parecia um mar negro de vozes acusadoras e estridentes.

Mello sabia do que estava reclamando. Sabia que Near podia ser mais controlado, mais discreto, menos ousado, porém Mello era quem costumava botar a cara a tapa, jogar com todas as cartas, abusar da sorte, ele é que apostava todas as fichas. Não era possível que L precisasse pensar muito antes de escolhê-lo, no fundo ele sabia disso...

Naquele momento, no entanto, sua voz tornou-se obtusa. L o encontrou no escuro, apertou-lhe o pulso e o puxou no meio da escuridão. Mello não soube onde tudo começou, mas foi impossível não notar seu corpo cair sobre o colchão e em seguida o corpo do detetive cair sobre o seu. Ele era quente, pensou, sem notar que sua voz já não conseguia ultrapassar os lábios, pois já não era só os seus.

L o estava beijando. Não podia dizer exatamente que aquilo era um beijo. Não havia movimento, não havia língua, maldade ou desejo, era apenas o contato úmido daqueles lábios doces, calando-lhe, roubando-lhe a voz. Sentiu-se mudo, sua língua buscou liberdade e só encontrou o fruto proibido. Não era uma maçã, era aquela boca, aquele sabor de caramelo, era o seu ídolo... L.

A escuridão impedia-lhe de encontrar expressões no rosto pálido do detetive, impedia o detetive de observar a quentura vermelha que colorava sua pele, a escuridão camuflava o olhar perdido, a estranha tentativa de levantar a cabeça – o que só aumentava a intensidade daquele contato imóvel.

_Os lábios de L_. Finalmente o loiro atentou para aquele detalhe. Eram mesmo aqueles lábios, a pele macia e adocicada que pressionava-se contra sua razão pertencia a _ele_. E falar de razão já caía no clichê de seus dias ao lado do L, o clichê do "não faz sentido", do absurdo de estar deitado naquela cama, sem luz alguma para atormentá-lo, sem as vozes, sem as broncas de Roger, eram apenas os lábios formando uma montanha sobre a qual seu juízo flutuava sem rumo ou vontade de aterrissar. E era a sua língua que pedia entrada, não a de L.

E quando a barreira da razão foi transposta, o corpo vibrou como uma turbina e Mello sentiu que estava caindo em um abismo muito alto, seu estômago não mentia, seu coração não parava de bombear mais sangue que o normal e seus lábios puderam sentir a maciez da carne que lhe permitia contato.

Agora sim, sem sombras de dúvidas, no meio da escuridão noturna, entre os lábios daquele homem, sentiu que se a astrologia fosse verdadeira, diria que Júpiter e Leão ao se alinharem faziam pegar fogo a razão de qualquer pessoa, a astrologia diria que aquilo era um beijo. Mello deu outro nome: aquilo era um crime. Nunca se sentiu tão intensamente completo como durante aquele crime, e não via a hora de ser castigado, de ser punido, e sua mente enlouquecia aos poucos ao pensar nisso. As mãos quentes de L iniciaram o julgamento e ele não soube mais o que pensar.

- L... – murmurou com um fio de voz ganhando asas para se esconder nas sombras.

- Mello-kun, toque-me... aqui... – como num sonho.

Os batimentos cardíacos que a mão do loiro captou chegava a uma velocidade absurda, a ponto de não ser possível verbalizá-la. A certeza que se perdeu nos lençóis era uma só: dessa vez não havia cores absurdas, mas era real.

--x--

O grande relógio da sala começou a badalar e parou na quarta vez. Mello se remexeu na cama e constatou que L ainda estava ao seu lado, se não dormindo ao menos fingindo estar. Lembrava claramente de ter sido abraçado com ternura depois de um beijo e de ter ficado mudo e trêmulo por muito tempo antes de conseguir dormir, mas agora que já recuperara os movimentos do corpo sentiu uma enorme vontade de comer chocolate.

Escorregou pelos lençóis, muito trabalhosamente, indeciso entre o chocolate e o calor dos braços que lhe envolviam. Por fim decidiu que comeria o primeiro e depois voltaria correndo para o aconchego do segundo.

O corredor escuro denunciava sua presença com o característico som da madeira que parecia ter vida própria. A pouca luz vinda das portas era suficiente para guiar seus passos até a cozinha. A ordem não mudara, pegar chocolate a noite continuava sendo um delito, mas o desejo era intenso demais para ser ignorado.

Chegando lá, esquecendo-se do fato da energia estar desligada, ligou o interruptor, deixou um palavrão dar asas a sua raiva por nada acontecer e depois apressou o passo para alcançar a geladeira. Eles estavam lá em algum lugar. Sem poder usar da visão periférica ou tubular – ou qualquer uma outra que pudesse ser inventada na hora – suas mãos passaram a examinar tudo que encontravam pela frente. Doces de todas as qualidades se misturavam em seus dedos, mas só depois de muito trabalho eles finalmente tocaram o objetivo.

Abraçou-os contra o peito e lembrou que na noite em que fora pego no flagra naquela mesma situação, tudo acontecera exatamente igual – exceto pelo fato de que daquela vez ele simplesmente ignorou o interruptor. L teria de admitir que ele se tornara um pouquinho mais sagaz.

- BANG!

A voz fez todos os chocolates quase irem ao encontro do chão, mas pularem a tempo dentro do casaco que o ajudara a esconder muitas coisas naquela mesma noite. Mello olhou abismado para a cadeira. Como da outra vez, não tinha reparado nela ao entrar, mas a certeza era de que deixara L dormindo na cama, _esperando por ele_. Porém lá estava a silhueta do detetive, sentado de pernas flexionadas sobre a cadeira. O estômago de Mello deu cambalhotas perigosas e sua nuca arrepiou-se de imediato.

- L! Desde quando você... ora essa!

- Estava roubando chocolates de novo.

- Não! Estou sem sono, vim tomar água e... veja minhas mãos, eu ia até levar doces pra você!

- Está se aproveitando do escuro, Mello-kun? Não consigo ver nada.

- Então não venha dizer que eu estou roubando chocolates já que não me viu fazer isso!

- Voltamos à estaca zero, não é? Melhor eu ligar a energia então... Você é mesmo bom em estratagemas criminais. Tentou invadir minha sala... me fez desligar a energia... me seduziu... e agora rouba chocolates sem que eu possa ver e, caso visse, não ter coragem para castigá-lo.

- O que está dizendo é ridículo! Seduzir você, francamente!

- O tempo que levarei para religar a luz será suficiente para você esconder as provas do crime... realmente, um bom plano... genial. E mesmo que eu saiba que você é o culpado, não poderei provar não é mesmo? Estou impressionado.

- Pare com isso.

- Mas como eu disse, Mello-kun, seus planos têm muitos furos.

O garoto foi incapaz de suprimir a maldade que vinha daquele comentário. E em um instante a silhueta do detetive caminhava na sua direção, uma das mãos tocou-lhe o ombro e inclinando-se depressa fez com que com seus lábios se aproximassem do pescoço arrepiado do outro e aquela voz veio lhe sussurrar loucuras:

- Você deu liberdade demais ao seu aliado, - disse – e esqueceu que não há cumplicidade, apenas interesses. Então... – as mãos rápidas de L foram sem aviso pela blusa do outro e causaram-lhe calafrios, passearam por ali com cuidado, tomaram posse dos chocolates e saíram tão de repente quanto entraram. Para finalizar a ação, a respiração quente roçou no lóbulo da orelha – eu venci.

- L...

- Tudo bem, Mello-kun. A outra parte do plano realmente foi boa. Não sou capaz de castigá-lo agora. Então... o que fazemos?

- Comer os chocolates seria uma boa.

- Hum... seria – seus pés dirigiram-se ao corredor e o levaram para o quarto. Mello viu as linhas que o desenhavam na penumbra, os chocolates iam junto dele, presos aos seus dedos. – No quarto, Mello-kun.

As bochechas queimaram de vergonha. Detestava se sentir tão passivo quando estava na presença de L, mas um sorriso lhe veio aos lábios. Por fim conseguira os chocolates. Lembrou-se então de Kira, lembrou que no dia seguinte L o deixaria de lado para ir à busca do tal assassino. Aquilo o incomodava. Kira era um mistério tão grande para ele que acabou por se tornar uma obsessão inconsciente. Talvez fossem apenas ciúmes, pensou Mello fazendo uma careta e rindo em seguida.

O fato é que naquela madrugada Mello não conseguiu dormir. L o permitira comer seus tão ambicionados chocolates, deixou-lhe pular na cama, encarou-lhe sério quando o ouviu pedir de novo para ajudar na investigação, agarrou-lhe antes do amanhecer e beijou-lhe mais uma vez para calar-lhe a boca.

L sussurrou algo enquanto dormia, e nos sonhos de Mello tais palavras tinham um único significado:

_- Milhares de pessoas acreditam que há um Deus matando por elas._

Isso foi o suficiente para Mello acordar com o desejo de desafiar Kira. O desejo de ser como L.

O chocolate jazia abandonado em cima do travesseiro, ambos dormiam cansados sobre os mapas astronômicos. Um último cometa riscou o céu, antes do amanhecer. L não considerava Mello um terrorista, porém Mello tinha a certeza absoluta de que se não fosse escolhido por _ele_, certamente seria escolhido por Júpiter. Ele não era tolo, mas passou a confiar um pouco mais nos astros.

No céu, o zodíaco permanecia alinhado, num círculo sem início ou fim, dando a estranha sensação de eternidade, uma aliança quase tão - ou mais - poderosa quanto as ligadas aos nervos cardiovasculares. Júpiter estava alinhado à constelação de Leão, mas isso nada tinha a ver com beijos ou crimes. Nada a ver com astrologia, era só uma estranha combinação dos fatos.

-

**N/A:** _A fic tinha ficado bem maior que isso, mas eu detestei uma boa parte dela e deletei. Nem adianta perguntar o que era agora. Eu estranhamente gostei dessa fic, embora ela, como o próprio contexto diz, 'não faça sentido'. Deixei muitas pontas soltas, mas não quero amarrá-las. Eu queria só expressar um pouco da relação nada explorada de L x Mello. Amo os dois de forma especial e foi maravilhoso escrever isso para eles._

_Eu até já disse no meu perfil aqui do FF que tenho um estranho bloqueio em escrever fics de DN, mas que a **Chibi Anne** tem me ajudado a superá-lo. Portanto não será surpresa pra ninguém caso noventa por cento das minhas fics de DN sejam dedicadas a ela. XD _

**_Anne, querida, dei o melhor de mim, eu acho. Como eu já disse a você e já disse nessa nota, eu gostei dessa fic MESMO, então tenho a singela sensação de que ela possa estar um pouco interessante. Claro que misturei temas absurdamente absurdos, mas foi só o relato de dois dias, e como pessoas normais geralmente não vivem dois dias inteiros pensando na mesma coisa, tive mesmo de misturar temas loucos como astros, crimes, investigação, chocolates e romantismo. _**

_Espero que tenha gostado, fiz com muito carinho pra você! S2_

_**Galera, o negócio é o seguinte, quem não mandar review nos próximos cinco minutos vai perder todos os dentes ao levar uma violenta queda quando levantar da cadeira. ;)**_


End file.
